The present invention relates to a flexible manufacturing apparatus having several parallel, spaced-apart yet side-by-side processing machines, such as drilling and milling machines, several shelf-like magazines that are disposed at the rear of the processing machines and extend transverse thereto, and transport means for conveying tools from the magazines to the processing machines or to magazines thereof.
It is an object of the present invention to improve heretofore known manufacturing apparatus of this general type, and to provide a manufacturing apparatus where the tools can be accommodated in magazines in a space-saving manner, and can be brought to and taken from the processing machines in a time saving manner. This is to be effected with structurally straightforward means that can be rapidly moved and can be operated without difficulty. It is a further object of the present invention to increase the effectiveness of a manufacturing system that is installed on a small floor space relative to the effectiveness of heretofore known systems, with not only the processing machines, but also the means for transporting the tools, being easily accessible.